Innocence
by Devilbunnyxox
Summary: Dreams are places of wonder and mayhem, but when these things go beyond fantasy, what can you possibly do? A young girl is about to find things in her subconcious that could change her life, or end it... Rated T for possible language and violence. Ayla centric
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, finally decided to upload something here. The fic is not finished, and I apologise if it sucks, its my first fic. This chapter is really short, but I just wanted to give an idea of the atmosphere. Well, R&R!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters, just the plot.**

* * *

"Good night sweetie, try to sleep well, okay?"

"Err, okay mommy, I'm pretty tired anyways"

She enforces this lie by faking a yawn. Rather lie than have her mother stay with her; she was too old for that in her eyes.

"Remember, if you need anything, just call us" and with a kiss to the forehead, she leaves the room, silently praying for her daughter to sleep properly.

Cuddling into her favourite stuffed toy, the innocence of this child is apparent, in anyone's eyes, she is a normal little ten year old girl, coming for eleven very soon. She still sleeps with her bears, her nightlight, and a picture of her somewhat unusual family next to her. Of course, she would deny this if you asked her. "I'm a mature girl!" She would say. Little do most sniggering adults know, that this little girl isn't a normal ten year old, but that's another story.

"_Better try sleep." _She says to herself, hoping that tonight, the cause of her insomnia will not hinder her. Taking a deep breath, and hoping desperately for a peaceful night, the young child curls up, and soon finds herself drifting off…

Once again she finds herself walking along a narrow corridor. There is no smell or sound, but the cold pierces through her clothes and the halogen light illuminating her dark journey flickers constantly and creates fear for what may happen if it goes out. Eventually the light becomes so dim she is forced to trail her hands along the wall.

Sudden realisation hits her as she touches it causing her to violently jerk her hand back cradling it with the other.

The wall is lined with a green membrane which her frail hand easily penetrates through to the plasma like puss on the other side of it.

Inspecting her hand she surprisingly finds it to be bone dry and the wall has regained its brick composition. Her stomach begins to tighten and she can barely control the urge to retch as the belated smell of rotting flesh fills the young girl's nostrils and her body starts going into a fit of convulsions.

She lands on the ground on the ground, that's when the pain in the head comes. Breathing rate increases to a peak level, and the lost child fears that at any moment her heart may give out. At times like this she would call for her parents, her mommy and daddy, yet no matter how hard she tries to cry; only a whimper escapes her quivering peach lips.

Heart beat increasing, blackness soon begins to take over. With all her will power, she avoids closing her eyes, as she knows if she does, they will not open again. The pain and nausea increases and soon she begins closing her eyes. Unexpectedly, the pain and nausea fades, and her heart rate slowly reduces to its normal rate.

Slowly, she opens her eyes again.

The setting has changed considerably, and she finds herself in an empty white hospital room. Casual clothes have been replaced with a white gown and a drip is positioned beside the bed is on, although not in her arm and the blood is freely dripping into the bleach white floor. After taking in the new surroundings, she waste no time in making her way to the door.

She bursts through the door into yet another corridor, not a narrow stone one as before, but a dimly lit hospital corridor. There are no people and the only light is that of moonlight which floods in through the wide windows and a flickering halogen lamp above a set of doors at the end of the corridor. With no idea why, she is drawn to the doors and slowly walk towards them, looking straight ahead at all times.

Touching the doors, it happens, she knows. She knows what is happening. it's the same thing that happens every night. Still she proceeds, she cant stop, she can never stop. As with every night, she enters the room through the doors, and as with every night, she sees the covers with the two forms underneath.

"_STOP! STOP!" _Is the response that always comes from within her, but again she approaches. Gripping the covers, she feels no heat from the two masses underneath. With a deep breath, she removes them.

The smell of rotting flesh returns, _and she loves it…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well people, hers is the second chapter of Innocence. I might change the title though, any suggestions? Anyway, thank you to Mirrors Mirage, Legion22 and TheVioletRose for reviewing. This chapter is still quite short, but more will come as time goes on. **_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters, thay are property of DC comics.**_

_

* * *

_

"OUCH! Damn it!"

He held his head in his hands and leaned on the dresser he had just fallen onto. Taking a minute to adjust to the light, the young man untangled his legs from his bed covers and made his way to the ringing audioconline in the corner.

"Who the hell is phoning at this time in the morning?!" He groaned looking at the time.

"4 in the morning, great, I'll never get to sleep now!"

Taking a stretch, he answered the conline.

"Hello?"

"Garth!"

"Mom? What is it? Oh no wait, don't tell me, mushrooms are half price at the store."

"This is no time for jokes young man! It's happening again!"

Worried by his mothers tone, he shook off his tiredness only to be filled with dread.

"What? Mom what wrong?"

"Just get here right away!"

She was almost crying now.

"I can't! Just tell me what's wrong!"

He heard breathing. She attempted to reply, but hear tears smothered any words. His heart beat rapidly, why couldn't she tell him?

"Garth, it's your sister! She needs you, she needs help!"

"What kind of help?! Is she okay? What can I do?!"

He was now frantic. He knew how much his sister meant to him, he lost her once, and he swore not to let it happen again.

Before his mother could answer he told her to wait five minutes before hanging up and running to the bridge.

_

* * *

_

_**In an unknown stretch of space, she sat upon her throne embracing the desolate wasteland around her. Waiting patiently for her prize to arrive, she ran her fingers through her hair and let the wind become music to her ears.**_

"_**Mistress?" came a quivering voice from behind her. "We have news"**_

"_**Do you have what I want?!" She demanded, not moving from her seat**_

"_**Not quite yet, but the experiment has worked, we have feedback, and the location is confirmed."**_

_**She remained silent for a moment, before rising slowly.**_

"_It's only a matter of time…"_

* * *

"I told you I'd win" Grinned Saturn Girl, gathering and reshuffling the cards.

"Well, you just got lucky." Said Chameleon Boy, slouching in his chair.

"You challenged me" Reaffirmed Imra. "Besides, we have something to do for the next few hours"

"Suppose. Man I hate nightshift!"

"Its only fair, we've been on dayshift for four weeks straight"

"Still." she giggled as the young Durlan picked up his cards. Still just a child at heart. The pairs game didn't last long though.

"Turn on the teleporter, now!" Demanded a very frantic Lightning Lad.

"What?! Dude whats your problem?" Asked Reep throwing down his cards.

"Lightning Lad, is everything alright?" She asked softly, walking away from the card table they were at and over to a frantic (half dressed) Lightning Lad.

The young man in question didn't answer and instead began activating the machine on his own.

"Maybe he's sleepwalking, or going nuts!" Stated Cham pointing to the boy on the floor in his boxer shorts, a night coat on the floor beside him

"I'm not doing either Cham! Its an emergency!" and with that he pulled one last switch, making the machine come to life with sound.

"You're going to wake everyone up! Please tell us what's wrong!" Imra said, now concerned for her friends wellbeing. This caused Lightning Lad to pause for a moment. He took a deep breath.

"It's my sister, Ayla, something's wrong with her and she needs me! I need to go to Whinath now!"

The pair now looked at him, seeing the worry on his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Cham after a moment.

"I don't know but I need to go home now!"

"But what if Cos doesn't let you? He'll take it out on us!"

"Who cares! I'm a founder too and he cant order me!"

"But you're only supposed to use this thing for emergencies."

"This is an emergency!"

With the two boys bickering so loudly, they never noticed Saturn Girl leave, never mind return with a bundle in her hands.

"But what if it doesn't work right? Only bouncy knows how to start it up right." Reasoned Cham.

"I don't ca-"

"That's enough you two!"

The two boys turned to see a stern looking Imra with a bundle of clothes in her hand.

"Go on Lightning Lad, if your sister needs you, then go" She said smiling.

The young redhead smiled back at her, before picking up his housecoat.

"But not dressed like that!" She said thrusting the clothes into his hand.

"Wait, my uniform? Have you been in my roo-"

"Put it on!" She demanded.

Not wanting to cause further annoyance to the blond titanian, the young man did as he was told and left the room momentarily to get changed.

"Wow! You can make men do anything!" Laughed Chamelion boy, somewhat relieved that Imra was willing to cover his back if Cosmic Boy started complaining.

"Jealous Cham?" She said seductively.

"Not funny!"

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" cried a now fully dressed Garth Ranzz at the door before rushing to the teleport.

"Okay then, be careful. I hope your sister is okay" Said Imra giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah same here!" Put in Reep giving his friend a "man" hug as he would put it.

"Don't worry guys I will, thanks"

With that, the young man disappeared from the room.


End file.
